User talk:Blue Spark
Welcome, and Hello!!!!! :D Hi, and welcome to Warriors Wiki! If you need anything, leave a message on my talk page. To get there, click the small words on my signature to get there! 20:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Looks like that you are editing your user page.... you also know the basic stuff by now! 20:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great!!! 21:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hi! Hi Blue! If you need any help, you can ask me! And yes I do know Icefern50, she was the firdt user who ever talked to me! 02:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok! im always on! 04:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) you're not random. :) I am on the phone with my friend while i'm at the wiki. What about you 04:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! You're doing GREAT for someone who just started this wiki! 04:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks for noticing! it takes HOURS to get this many edits in actually a few days. 04:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) i can't wait for my birthday! 04:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) july 1st 04:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) nice sig! Rly EPIC! Your b-day is, hmm...July 7, correct? 04:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw it on your profile! ;) 04:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok! Btw(by the way) Vote for my polls! :} 04:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, I use shortcuts in texting and chatting all the time If you don't know what I mean I nmeen like lol asap etc.... 05:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok I might hve to go to bed, but I will still chat with u either tonight or tomorrow morning. Ok, for now, bye! 05:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Back Alright, I'm back on!!! :) 14:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bluespark. For future reference, please ask me before taking any coding off my userpage. That goes for other users, too. They won't appreciate it either. But anyway, welcome to the wiki! If you want any help with coding or chararts or anything, I'm happy to help! XD 21:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok hi I came back from the mall 23:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Sure we can be friends! Anyway, you're supposed to have two links in your signature: one to your user page, (which you have) and one to your talkpage. If you need help with setting that up, be sure to ask me. ;) 23:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) not much. later I'm going out to dinner with my brothers. What are you doing? 00:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, welcome! If you need anything, just ask me. I'm pretty friendly. I'll be gone on the 22nd through the 28th, so I wont be able to answer you then, but i'm willing to talk to you anytime. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 02:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much.. just logging off for the night. 04:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:hello Hi! Glad you stopped by! ^^ That's good, and you know, if you ever need help, you can always ask :P 04:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd be fine with that :) 04:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not much, right now I'm just trying to edit my userpage so I won't have to do much with it later...haha...how about you? 04:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bluespark! I see you like to make A LOT of new friends. That's a good thing. xD So wanna be friends? 04:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That's cool...haha wiki code is so confusing, that's why I'm just copying stuff for now, then I'll customize it later to the colors I want. Hmm...I dunno 04:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm replying to messages, and staring at the PCA talkpage, waiting for someone to comment on Whiskernose's image. xD 04:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) |} Well I think I'm going to figure out how to fix my page, I just messed it up -_- AGAIN! 05:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i'm going to my friends house tomorrow. 05:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey, i've never seen a user learn SO quickly before. Just.....amazing! 05:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wutz up? 'Sup? I've NEVER seen a new user like you learn things SOOOO fast. Record holder! Lemme guess.... you copied some codings on other user pages? 18:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) you're almost to 100 edits!!!! Keep it up!!!!! 18:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Whaddaya mean by "If it's OK?" Of course, Blue spark!!!!! That's how I got everything on mine... 18:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah!!! I'm trying to get 2000 by july 28th 18:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' sadly... but, I'm doing a siggie request!!! Why don't you take charart or signature requests now, since you've gotten tons of things under control???? And you can also join projects... 18:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i do hope so! You made 100 edits!! Woo-hoo!!!! 18:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) you might want to take a look at the friends section on your profile. It's kinda' messed up. :P 18:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) IDK, i just look at the Wiki activity page, and normally, a couple of new users are roamin' around. 18:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) umm...I'm lightningstorm311 not lightningstrike311 18:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey, no sweat! That's OK! :D It happens alot.XD 18:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Um... you can copy the coding, but please differ the wordings... 19:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You've gotten a lot done! Nice! I'd love to be friends! Do u have any other accounts? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 21:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's cool that she helped you! Do you have any questions about the wiki? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 21:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i'm using my friend's computer, but I'm good! What about you? 21:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you never know! I don't want to become an admmin. , but I like helping people. Work really hard, and you could become an administrator! VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 21:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Just go here and click the projects you wanna join. 21:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) if you want to join, go ahead! ANYONE can join! 21:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) YAYAYAYA!!!! I reached my goal!!!! 1000 edits!!!!!!!! :D three cheers for me!!! 23:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How's it going? 00:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) So, it's kinda late for me going on Warriors wiki... 01:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I already know how to do chararts! Sorry! But thanks for the offer! :) 03:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much. You? 06:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Nothin much. You? 13:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you know someone named Vandalstopper? 14:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Great I'm doing great! At the moment I'm extremely happy/anxious. Which is a good thing! 16:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:hello Thats cool we do have the same bday!!!!! See ya around CinderxLion/sig 16:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC)CinderxLion oh sorry my bday is july 31 i put it in the wrong spot wow i really sound stupid kk see ya aroundCinderxLion 19:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC)CinderxLion She's my BEST buddy in real life. I meant to say it's cool that you know Vandalstopper. 18:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm just hanging out, going on the wiki. You? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 18:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup? 18:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It looks lovely! 18:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) i'm havin' a party today! 18:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' .Though, I'm gonna be at summer camp tomorrow, so I won't be really active in the morning. Do you like my user page?? 19:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Mine's September 29th. :P Got a ways to go. 19:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ditto! 19:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nor have you been here for almost a year. :P 19:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm bck on! 20:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) heading uhhhh....ok, but make a new heading when you chat, too. 21:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Not much.. 21:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ok. People in the party are starting to come over now. 21:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Vacation? Are you doing anything for summer? 22:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Hello Spark, I am sorry for ignoring the message at the top of your userpage, but I saw that there was a problem with your userpage; I fixed it. I also replaces with as is supposed to be used exclusively for character articles. 10:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool! That's so cool! I'd like to go to Portland. 15:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) hi hi, blue spark! what up? 20:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Portland I guess I'd like to go to Portland. I've never been there before, but it sounds ok! It must be cool to have family living so close by. 20:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, all our family lives in one place far away so we never get to see them. We might go to Portland for vacation too. I'm just not sure yet. 21:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that happens to me a lot too. I just get tired for random reasons. Probably because I'm bored though. 21:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! 'Sup? I just came back from camp. 21:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you like my new, advanced and improved, user page? 21:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Of course!! REALLY not bad for beginners!!!!!!! 21:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) nothin' really. i just finished a milkshake 21:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna watch a movie later on. 21:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nothin. Talking to you, and editing my page! 21:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) and i have piano lessons 21:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I went swiming on Friday, but the water was so warm. Not my type. 21:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Friends Yeah sure! I'll add you to my friends list right away! 21:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how'd you get the hide/show thingys? I try putting them on my talk page, but i can't... 21:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) On your talk page... the small request title thingy and is a hide/sow box. 21:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. I luv your charart! 22:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks! i really have no idea how to make a signature... lol i want one like my username, in any colour really.. could you tell me how to do that? Thanks! ~Emma8362 Please? I wanna do the siggie for Emma... I'm BOREDDD... I sound like a little kid XD 23:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks! could i have one in any font and says Emma8362 in red and blue? (if you can) thanks a ton! and when you do make it, how do i make it my signature? Emma8362 23:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Emma8362 lol.... Just bored... haven't helped new users for a while. 23:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I can see you're helping already... Stupid me.. you're new yourself, so you can help her. I'll only help her with the profile. 23:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool Cool! I'm going to California on the 22nd with a friend 23:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Idk. We will be gone for 6 days. 05:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Bluespark!!!! Wanna be friends???? 15:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the signature! i only figured out a part of it to work, so its a bit different from the original you made. Could you make a charart of Petalwhisker? Bluesky made the blue info box for her, could you make her a photo add if you can add it to the blue box? She looks EXACTLY like Ivypool (warrior version), except she has amber eyes and distinctive white paws. Thanks a TON!! Emma8362 18:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) YESSS!!! I JUST GOT IT TO WORK!! lol i was sitting here for an hour trying to figure it out and it kept saying my username WAS the link you sent me and i got really confused!! At least its working now! And thanks! :) [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 18:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sick. :( What about you? 19:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i will let you know! it seems pretty confusing though :P No worries. I'll be fine. 19:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) SORRY i edited your userpage by mistake instead of messaging :/ Yes it is like ivypool, same colours, same markings, BUT she was a queen when she died, so a charart of a queen. Ivypool has blue eyes, but i'd like mine to have amber eyes. And also, white paws (like socks lol) THANKYOU!! If its too hard tell me! [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 19:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Your goal should be 500 edits. 19:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG ITS AMAZING!!!! I LOVE IT THANK YOU SO MUCH TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED! my charart really ''stinks so i am VERY VERY grateful!! [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 20:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh! At least you saved it! here is an example of my suckish charart (its a made up chararcter) hope i did that right lol can u see the pic? [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 20:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Aw, that must've sucked! 21:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i really have no idea what to do for chararts exept to colour it in, highlight and smudge. That's all. How do you shade? [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 22:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. that's ok, look, i did it better this time! sort of at least.. [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 22:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Charart That's pretty good so far! This is one of my best chararts so far. 23:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? It's already blurred. 23:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I am now! 05:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing an all night thing with my friend! 05:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalstopper. Tomorrow I'm going to Cslifornia. 05:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I just went to the dentist last mOnday.loooool 05:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) No. But I have an email. 06:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Chatting with you. What time zone is it for you? It's 11:10 here. 06:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Portland, OR. Wut about you? 06:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That's really cool!!! I might fall asleep later on. 06:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Its great! THANK YOU! [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 10:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much... Hey I love your charcat!!! It;s so cool! 14:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, u there? 18:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What is a charcat..? sorry :P Yeah, I had it, but then for some weird reason it just disappeared! I was updating my page, and it was gone when i published it! I messaged her, but she hasnt replied yet.. :( [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 19:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm going to california today! 21:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude, ya know that I wasn't gonna be gone for SEVEN days? I saw wat you wrote on Emma's talk page. I wouldn't survive.... Well, i fixed her page. Hey, do you want a more compicated, but easy way to get a siggie? Bcuz the siggie code box doesn't hold much. 22:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, bluesky just offered right now too so either one of you can do it. Thanks! [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 22:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... then I'll do it for you. Looks? 22:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you please make some eyes for my charart? im very bad at them.. THANK YOU!! PS: The eyes are light green :P [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 00:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) whoops i mean amber X( sorry [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 00:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wahhh.... why's EVERYBODY on vacation? Man, i'll miss ya. Just have fun!!! 21:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) wiki Ok sure! Today's my birthday. 16:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Awww...thanks! What's your wiki called? 17:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Thanks!!!!! 17:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That's a pretty good name! I'll try to be on the BEST I can! ;D 17:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) So...how're you doing? 17:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) kk!:D 17:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That would be awesome!! 19:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Could i have a link? ;) I'll probably join. BTW, I noticed you said you might be going to Portland. Oregon or Maine? 04:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Cats Living in the Wild??? Hey, I just had a question... what is Cats Living In the Wild??? I've heard about it, but I'm not sure what it is! VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 16:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'd like to join. Do I make a new account on it or something? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 18:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Cats Living in the Wild Ok, I made an account! Cool wiki! VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 23:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Great, you? I just made a summary of Mapleshade in Crookedstar's Promise, my very first one! :D [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 19:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to! I just need to know how.. :P [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 12:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDaY!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2 SOMEONE SPECIAL LIKE U!!!!!!! CHA CHA CHA!!!! Happy birthday! Have a good 1! 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 6 days, and my brother still hasn't gave me a b-day present. Did you get an ipod touch? 03:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chaat on |CLITW 03:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I just did :) how do you get the templates to work? [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 20:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. :P I might a little later, when activity on all the wiki's I'm currently on slows down a tad. So, probably in a few weeks. :) 02:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icefern. Please join my Wiki. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]'ve❊''' 03:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) No, It's the Living by Ourselves one. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 03:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) chat? hey blue can you go on chat - blackfur blackfur meow meow kitty 17:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Of course I wanna be friends! :D Thanks! Larkflight 23:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ello HIYA! would u like to be friends? ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 22:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hi